Rain
by MadoHomu
Summary: When reality hits, it'll hit you hard.


Rain

When reality hits, it'll hit you hard.

* * *

As the sound of the witch's scream faded and a grief seed landed on the ground, Homura calmly walked towards it and picked it up.

"We did it Homura-chan!" Madoka skipped towards Homura and gave her a pat of her back. "You're really amazing! Today's your turn to keep the grief seed and you deserve that!"

"I got to say..." Sayaka leaned against the wall as her magical costume vanished, replacing with her school uniform. "You've improved quite tremendously. At least you aren't throwing bombs anywhere recklessly anymore."

Kyoko clapped her hands and yawned. "Chat's over, let's head back." The redhead stretched and looked over at Mami. "Is it possible if I have supper at your house?" She gave a toothy grin.

Homura closed her eyes and kept the grief seed in her pocket and headed towards the exit without looking back. As Madoka tried to catch up with her, the other three were talking about how eating cake in the middle of the night could gain weight easily.

"Homura-chan, you feeling alright?" Madoka asked her worriedly before looking down when she noticed a gash on Homura's arm. Although it was healing, it was healing rather slower than normal. "Homura-chan! You should use that grief seed fast!"

Overhearing what Madoka had said, Mami stormed forward and looked down at Homura's arm. "Why is it healing so slow? Is your soul gem tainted? That's bad."

Kyoko walked forward, both of her hand behind her head. "Geez... are you trying to save up grief seeds? Might as well use it before it's too late."

Homura finally left the large building and she took in a deep breathe. It was dusty in the building and she finally got some fresh air. She took out the grief seed from her pocket and stared down at it before narrowing her eyes. "I don't need it."

"Are you trying to act tough? If you don't want it, might as well give it to me." Sayaka stretched out her hand towards Homura.

"It would be a waste" Homura closed her eyes calmly before putting it back into her pocket.

"What do you mean by that!" Sayaka gritted her teeth but Madoka pulled her away just in time before a fight really broke out.

"Sayaka calmed down! It's just a joke right? Homura-chan?" Madoka looked at Homura with a pleading look.

Without looking back, Homura continued walking. Not five minutes had passed and a thunder could be heard from a distance and it started drizzling before raining heavier and heavier.

"Hey it's raining! Let's get some shelter!" Madoka squealed as she tugged onto Homura's clothes and smiled. Homura continued staring forward as she noticed a tall and broad tree ahead. While she walked calmly towards it, the other four ran to take cover and soon, Homura was the only one drenched from head to toe.

"Are you trying to get sick so you can drag us down?" Sayaka scoffed.

"Stop the arguing already, it's annoying." Kyoko spat as she brushed some raindrops from her shoulder. "Let's just stand her quietly and enjoy the breeze okie."

Without Homura knowing, Madoka stood a bit closer towards the stoic girl as she blushed and stared up at the starless and raining sky. "The raindrops are pretty though."

Homura slowly looked up at the sky and stared hard. Slowly, a teardrop fell and slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Homura-chan! Why are you crying?!" Madoka gasped when she noticed and she started to panic. "Di-Did I do something wrong?"

"Whoa, alright alright. I'm just kidding about everything. I didn't know you'll take my words seriously." Sayaka frowned.

Kyoko wagged her finger at Sayaka as the blue-haired girl clicked her tongue in annoyance at the redhead.

Mami approached Homura and gave a pat on her shoulder. "What's wrong? Is there something bothering you?" Mami softened her eyes

Slowly, Homura brought both of her hands to her ears and covered them tightly. She didn't want to hear anymore. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey!" A shout suddenly echoed at the large parade square. There was a flashlight shining on the ground before it was shone directly on Homura's face. After realzing Homura was there, the voice continued yelling. "It's dangerous standing under that tree! A lightning might strike! Girl! You must leave now!" It was the security guard telling her to leave, but she couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't listened. Her body was tired. Her mind was empty.

It's been a years since her time shield was long broken and all the sand that was supposed to be in the shield was gone. It was an accident... and it happened during the fight with Walpurgisnacht night. Her time machine was now useless, she couldn't turn back the time anymore. As Madoka died in her arms, she couldn't do anything to save her. She couldn't turn back the time. All she could do was to move forward even though she didn't want to... but

_"Protect this city... protect everyone... Don't let the witches... hurt... anyone..."_

That was why...

"You're totally drenched! Let me get you out of here. A typhoon is coming so we have to leave right now!" The security guard pulled Homura away and brought her under his umbrella as they walked towards the security post to get a better shelter. As the rain had drenched her entire body, it masked the tears that continued rolling down her cheeks. Her sobbing were silent, but her face was scrunched up entirely.

Struggling to open her eyes, she looked back at the tree once again. There, were four magical girls in their costume, looking back at her with a smile. Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami... and Madoka.

Homura blinked, the image was gone.

.

.

When the time comes, one day, she'll be standing under the tree with them too.

* * *

A/N:

YAY


End file.
